


Bills

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: With bills piling up, Ariana isn't sure how she'll manage. A suggestion made by one of her horses in jest leads her down a different path. Ariana and Lion belong to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr.





	Bills

Ariana sat at the table in her stable with her head in her hands, staring dismally at the bills arrayed before her. Stabling fees, bills from buying food for her many equines, paddock rent, she’d already moved out of her house due to not being able to pay any of the many bills. She lived in the stable now to save money. But no matter what she did, how hard she worked, nothing really worked for getting the right amount of money. It was too much.

“Ariana, I’m hungry!” her Jorvik Warmblood noble steed and pain in the butt called through the window into the break room.

“Here, eat this,” said Ariana, thrusting the paper towards him. “We might have to start living wild. Cinch your girth a little tighter.” Ordinarily, Lion would have had some witty remark to make. But something in her voice, maybe the lump in her throat, maybe the tense note, made him instead lower his head in to look at her.

“You could sell some horses,” said Lion. “Or rent them out for other people to ride.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’d work for Antibelle,” said Ariana with a bitter laugh. “That’d take a lot of extra work and money, though. Advertising, insurance, all that shit.”

“Well, if you don’t want to rent out your horses, you could whore yourself out,” said Lion, amusement in his nicker. Ariana didn’t laugh. Instead, her eyes lit up.

“You might just be onto something there,” said Ariana. “It pays well, I’d just need to buy protection. Condoms, dental dams, the pill.” Lion snorted, pinning his ears back.

“I was joking!” said Lion, stamping a hoof in agitation. “I didn’t mean it seriously, Ariana.”

“Well, it’s still a good idea,” said Ariana, standing from the table. “If I did that, I’d be able to afford to at least keep you guys stabled. And hey, if I’m good enough at it, maybe I’ll even get a sugar daddy.”

“Ariana,” said Lion, his eyes wide so that the whites showed. “You don’t have to sell yourself, we’re not worth it! I’ll do lessons with kids, I’ll haul things, I’ll even try to do better in competitions so you win good prize money.”

“Nope, my mind’s made up,” said Ariana, part of her quivering in anticipation while nerves flooded the rest of her. “I’m an attractive woman and I know it.” Lion was still looking at her mournfully, so Ariana rolled her eyes with a sigh and rubbed his nose.

“It’ll be fine,” said Ariana. “I know how to protect myself, I can fight.”

“Maybe you should look into this first,” said Lion, following Ariana as she walked out of the break room with her wallet, shoving it into her pocket.

“I’ve watched enough porn, I know what I’m in for,” said Ariana, opening the stable doors. Lion followed her out.

“Porn isn’t real, Ariana!” Lion called after her. Ariana was glad that anyone listening would only hear a horse neighing.

“Look, just ‘cause you’re chicken-shit, it doesn’t mean I am,” said Ariana, stopping in front of Lion. He’d already been tacked up, she’d done that before getting the mail and bringing it back to her stable. She climbed up into the saddle, settling herself into it before they left Jorvik Stables at a walk and headed for Jarlaheim. She had to pay a visit to the pharmacy, and then she had to visit a sex shop. Not that she was new to that side of things, she’d bought sex toys before. Not any lingerie, though, she had no need for that, being a single pringle. But all that would change today.

“But if anything happens to you, I’ll probably be sent to the glue factory,” said Lion. Ariana laughed, quickly pretending that she was looking at her phone.

“Idiot,” Ariana muttered. Thankfully, Lion shut up as they entered the walled city, leaving Ariana to prepare herself. Somehow, she was more nervous about going to the pharmacy. She had no reason to be, her sexuality and her body was her own business.

“Would you like to buy a mask?” said Lion. Ariana snorted, giving a gentle dig into his sides with her heels. Lion moved up into a trot, bringing her to the pharmacy far faster than she’d wanted to get here. Once Lion had stopped moving, Ariana sat in the saddle, taking a few deep breaths to gather her courage.

“My body, my choices, it’s none of their business,” Ariana muttered. Before she could chicken out entirely, Ariana leaped from the saddle, landing on the cobblestone street with a little thud of her boots.

“You can change your mind,” said Lion as Ariana stood before the glass double doors that looked so menacing now. Ariana straightened her spine, taking another deep breath. She knew that Lion cared, but she didn’t want to look weak in front of the most cowardly lion she knew.

Ariana strode into the pharmacy, the automatic doors whispering closed behind her and shutting her off from Lion. Not that it stopped him from speaking in her mind, such were the joys of the Soul Rider bond. If she was so important, maybe they could give her some money. A grant to live, since they needed her so much.

With Lion in her mind telling her that there were other ways, that she didn’t have to do this, that they’d find the money somehow, Ariana perused the contraception aisle. She was already on the pill in an attempt to make her life easier, but the pill couldn’t protect against STIs and STDs. It was too much work to ask her sexual partners to take a test for the various sexually-transmitted diseases, but if anything went wrong, well, she could just hope that the Star Circle could also heal those things.

To Ariana’s relief, the woman on the other side of the counter didn’t say anything. She looked tired, her eyes continually straying to the clock as she scanned the items that Ariana had purchased. A box of dental dams, box of condoms, lubricant.

“Have a nice day,” said the woman, handing the bag to Ariana. Ariana was too nervous to thank her, instead leaving hastily before she could lose her nerve. She flung the items into her saddlebag, anxiety making her skin crawl and her heart pound.

“It’s okay to change your mind, you’ve still got time,” said Lion. Ariana shook her head.

“In for a penny, in for a pound,” Ariana murmured. “Or a pounding.” She laughed, the sound coming out a little shaky. Lion looked at her sadly, but Ariana only brushed her hand over his forelock before she climbed back into the saddle and headed towards her last stop.

The first time she’d been down this dark alley, Lion had warned her not to get a horse cock dildo or he’d call the police. She’d laughed and taunted him about it then. Now, though, Ariana was almost shaking with nerves. Lion didn’t say anything as she looped the reins over his saddle horn and dismounted. He only let her lean against him to gather her nerve, and promised to guard her shopping with his life.

Ariana knew exactly what she was looking for in this store. Her clients, she knew, could be into anything. So her plan was to buy everything she could. But mostly lingerie, she might be able to upgrade to more and better tools and toys as she earned more money.

“Hey there, stranger, long time, no see,” said the pierced, tattooed girl who owned the place with her brother. She’d hit on Ariana quite a few times, and Ariana still wasn’t sure if she had a genuine interest in her or if the owner hit on all of her customers like that. Not that she’d seen anyone else in here, people tended not to make eye contact in this shop.

“Hey, Ash,” said Ariana. “Lee.” She could see the brother fixing up a display of cock rings and nipple rings, he raised his hand in greeting before returning to his work.

“Get bored with your old toy already?” asked Ash, coming out from behind the counter. “You know, if you’re ever interested in the real thing, I won’t mind showing you a thing or two.” She winked, sucking on the lip ring that pierced her bottom lip. Ariana gave a little laugh.

“How do you do it?” asked Ariana before she could chicken out. She ignored Lion trying to calm her down. “I mean, how do you just hit on people so easily?”

“Fake it till you make it,” said Ash with a shrug. “But I can give you lessons, if you want. Maybe getting laid will calm you down.”

“Maybe,” said Ariana, her heart pounding. “But maybe that won’t help, with what I’ve got planned.”

“What’s on your mind?” asked Ash. “You look about as nervous as the teenagers who come in here before their first time.”

“I’m going to start whoring myself out for money,” said Ariana before she could stop herself. She expected Ash to look surprised, Lee to drop something. But of course, neither of them looked too surprised. Not because they expected it from her, specifically, but just because this was the place to come to in order to prepare for such a life.

“Okay,” said Ash. “You got all the protection you need? Condoms, dental dams, the pill, a knife?”

“Well, I’ve got an Antibelle for that kind of protection,” said Ariana with a laugh. At Ash’s mildly confused furrowing of the brows, Ariana elaborated. “One of my mares is a real… mare. She’ll trample anyone who tries to hurt me, use their manhood for a chew toy.”

“Ah,” said Ash. “I see. Well then, you’re going to have a lot of different customers, but just buy some basic things at first. Cuffs, lingerie, a strap-on maybe.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” said Ariana, nodding. “And I can always come back here if I need more.”

“Exactly,” said Ash with a grin. “And if you need any advice, or maybe some examples, I’m just a phone call away.”

“Thanks,” said Ariana, smiling gratefully at Ash. “I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

“I’ll even throw in some free advertising for you,” said Ash. “I could even screen them for you if you want, just until you get used to doing it yourself. Just remember to wash after each client.”

“I think I’ll want to wash after each client, really,” said Ariana. “At least I won’t have to explain any noises to room mates.”

“Well, I do know that the Jarlaheim inn charges by the hour,” said Ash. “Don’t bring your clients home, ever. Everyone knows that.”

“Well, clearly, I didn’t,” said Ariana, blushing and feeling suddenly out of her depth. “I’m glad you told me.”

“I’m glad you came to me first,” said Ash. “Talk me through your plans, I’ll let you know if you need to change anything else.”

“Just to put my number out there, guys or girls call and then pay me after the deed,” said Ariana. Ash gaped at her.

“Oh, you’re so innocent that I dunno if you’re cut out for this,” said Ash. “It’s not that simple, babe, you’ve gotta have a work number, use a fake name, separate this from your ‘real’ life entirely. It’s for your own safety.”

“Geeze, now I feel like an idiot,” said Ariana, trying desperately to ignore the lump in her throat, the tears in her eyes. In her mind, Lion tried to soothe her. She let him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Ash, gently putting her hands on Ariana’s shoulders. “I’ve seen many a prostitute born in this shop, hell, I’ve considered it myself, so I can walk you through every step of this. Come on, we’ll talk about it in the back room. Lee!” Her brother looked up. “Watch the shop for me, will ya?”

“Lesson or session?” asked Lee with a roll of his eyes.

“Streetwalking lesson,” said Ash.

“Oh,” said Lee, looking at Ariana. His eyes, thankfully, didn’t linger. “Good luck.”

“She won’t need luck, she’s got me,” said Ash, wrapping an arm around Ariana’s shoulders as she led her behind the counter and through a door. The back room, as it turned out, was rather simple-looking, all white walls and kitchen cabinets with a refrigerator, a kitchen sink, and a table and chairs. Ariana took a seat at the table while Ash made tea for them both, and then she listened intently and made notes while Ash talked Ariana through the whole process.

When Ariana left the sex shop, she felt considerably calmer despite the dangers that Ash had warned her of. In addition to the lessons and warnings, Ash had also given Ariana a phone to use for her job, and all of her purchases were on the house. Lee hadn’t been surprised to see Ariana emerge from the back room with eyes reddened from crying, but Lion looked alarmed when he caught sight of his rider.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Lion.

“Fine,” said Ariana, smiling as she rubbed his neck. “My eyes are opened. Soon I’ll be ready to open my legs too.” But not right now. She needed to calm down, and then she’d call Ash and tell her to start advertising. Maybe, if this went well, she’d even be able to afford to move back into a house. That would be nice.


End file.
